in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sanctum
'The Sanctum '''is a post-apocalyptic community, but it is the center of the multiverse's magic. It's located in an unknown universe and was first discovered and re-introduced to the world by Kelvin. Its current leader is Zeus Ree. The Sanctum struggles to fight the growing numbers of Shriek Freaks outside its walls, and to make things worse, its declining food rate. Its supply runners, Craig and Lowell, fail to find any food outside its walls due to most places being already scavenged. The Sanctum's universe, before The Sanctum was created, was attacked by a different ever-growing technological universe. The attacking universe, faced by the danger of its Big Bang's effects being reversed, decided to test nuclear weapons capable of re-creating the 'push' the Big Bang had created that expanded the universe. (The Big Band occurred in all universes, but with different effects.) The weapon was tested on The Sanctum's universe, but wasn't successful. It instead altered people's brains and DNA, mutating them into creatures later called Shriek Freaks. If a person is scratched/get an open wound by these creatures, they turn into one. Seeking shelter, a group of people banded together and created The Sanctum to prevent magic from falling. The core of all magic is located inside the Sanctum's temple. The temple, mesmerizing with emerald-like beauty, is also located within in the center of the Sanctum's walls. The walls themselves are wood, but are enchanted with Zeus's magic. Although very stable, it will soon fall to the strain of the Shriek Freaks' numbers (the hordes are located at the blind spots of the watchtowers, so the watchtowers can't attack). To keep guard, watchtowers are posted at the gates and around the perimeter. The gates are easy to close, but hard to open to prevent Shriek Freaks from forcing it open. The entire community is huge, and sections of it devoted to different things. Nearer the center, around the temple, are neighborhoods. They're located towards the center as they it is the safest location. Another section, towards one of the corners, is filled with markets. while another corner is filled with schools. The other two are recreational areas and farms. The Sanctumers are usually called 'The Sanctumers', but they refer to themselves as the ''Qui Residui Erants. They believe in helping others, and is proved when Gabryl, Lowell, and Craig risk their lives saving Kelvin from an approaching Shriek Freak horde. Another moment that proves their willingness to help is when they'd saved three random survivors when it was a nearly impossible task. Because they believe in helping others, they put their lives at risk to protect the multiverse's magic. Places Inside the Walls *The Temple: A place in the center of the entire community. Zeus's main foretelling room is in it, and so is the entire multiverse's magic's core. *Watchtowers: Multiple towers located near the walls to watch for survivors and/or attack any Shriek Freak horde. *Guards' Headquarters: A place where guards can discuss and store their weapons. *Schoolyards: A place where young kids (that aren't working or are resting) learn their basics. *Neighborhoods: A place located towards the center with the temple because it's relatively safer. It's where people sleep and rest. *Farms: An area where the Sanctum's farmers grow food. Although, the rate of harvest and demand of the people is poor. Farmers struggle to grow the crops fast and efficiently. Outside * 'The Boundary': An unknown metaphorical location where crossing it would be nearly suicide. Across it is the Shriek Freaks' breeding grounds. * Marketplace: A place for scavenging food. * Mall: A place for scavenging food. Notable People * Zeus Ree: The Sanctum's proposed 'leader', advisor, and head teachers. He is the last known user of 'old magic' and teaches others how to use magic. * Craig Mercier: A supply runner. * Lowell Morales: A supply runner. * Piff (Dragon): A young dragon who speaks in a slang-like manner, he was adopted by Zeus and raised to be respectful. He forms a bond with Kelvin and has a strong desire of exploring the outside world. * Fr. Tristan Valdez: He is Zeus's main advisor and priest, but has been hoarding food from the rest of the Sanctumers in fear of dwindling supplies. * Gabryl Percy: A watch guard who has now been leaving to go on supply runs due to the community's desperation of food. * Jacqui: Trent's mother. * Trent: A young boy Kelvin is worried about. He works at the walls, trying to lessen the horde's numbers. Trivia * The Sanctum doesn't just hold the universe's magic, like most believe, but the entire multiverse's. Category:Locations